


Gift That Keeps On Giving

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel does not think he can take anymore. At least, he feels he can't. Dean disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, and I am making no profits from posting this.

Castiel is beyond sore, his limbs feeling weightless and refusing to listen to his brain. The smell of sex is thick in the air, and combined with the fuzzy heat of the small motel room, it is all but stifling. He turns his face into the pillow, moving his right hand up to curl at the side of his head. His other arm hangs over the edge of the bed loosely, and Castiel does not even have the willpower to drag it back onto the mattress properly. His eyes are closed, long dark lashes fanning out over the plains of his cheekbones and casting faint striped shadows.

When the bed shifts slightly behind him from added weight, his eyelids flutter briefly.

And then a warm body is sliding up against his naked back, a heavy, hot hand skimming lightly down the trail of his spine. Half of the bed’s blanket is covering his waist, with one leg drawn out from under it. When the hand slowly pushes the blanket away, baring the swell of Castiel’s buttocks, the Angel knows what is coming. But he is so sore- so spent –that his body can barely spare a twinge of arousal in his belly. A nose brushes lightly against the back of Castiel’s neck, and he can hear a soft chuckle just before the nose turns to press into the nape of his neck, rustling the small baby hairs. The owner of the nose takes a deep inhale and Castiel twitches when he feels a warm, wet tongue tickle across the skin of his neck.

“Dean…” Castiel whines softly, pressing himself further into the mattress. He does this automatically, as if it will allow him to escape the imprisonment Dean creates by placing his hand heavily down onto his lower back, and clamping his leg over him to keep him from moving.

“Can’t help it, Cas,” Dean drawls lazily, the deep guttural of his voice sending a delicious shiver up the Angel’s back. With his hand on the dimples just above the swell of Castiel’s butt, Dean doesn’t miss the faint tremor, and a predatory smile twists his full lips into something decidedly sinister. “You know I can’t resist having you like this,” he finishes, his fingers playing with the crease between the Angel’s cheeks.

It never fails to bring arousal to him when he can look upon the Angel’s naked glory unabashedly, or to see the evidence of their joining.

A few faint marks of biting darken the prominent shoulder blades of the Angel, as well as darker bruises in the shape of fingers along his inner thighs. Dean should not have been surprised upon learning that, once Castiel learned the pleasures of sex, he found that he enjoyed it when Dean was rough. Not that Dean minded obliging him at all- Dean found intense pleasure simply in the act of holding Castiel immobile, while slamming into him without mercy or reprieve. Seeing the Angel’s usually composed face melting into one of trying to hold back the overwhelming euphoria of Dean’s impressive length driving him towards inevitable climax… Dean’s musings fade as he lowers his darkened eyes to the pale skin now revealed as he shoves the blanket further towards the foot of the bed.

When Dean draws back to kneel on his knees and to get a full view of Castiel splayed out before him, Castiel barely manages to open his eyes and turn his head to watch the Hunter. A question clouds his blue eyes, and Dean just winks at him before turning his gaze to Castiel’s posterior. Deciding he cannot see what he’s looking for due to the position, he moves over a little, and then pushes at Castiel’s left leg. This causes a small whimper to slip from the Angel’s throat as the abrupt movement pulls at his aching muscles.

Dean ignores this, his desire to bare his lover’s entrance ruling out anything else.

Once the Angel’s spread legs have reached an appropriate distance, Dean shuffles closer into the “v” shaped space on the bed still balanced on folded knees. Castiel swallows hard, as equal parts arousal and apprehension curls in his abdomen. On the one hand, he seriously wants Dean inside of him again, as he cannot get enough of feeling the Human thrusting into him, their bodies sweaty and hot; filling the air with the sounds of their bodies slapping together over and over.

At the same time, however, he and Dean just finished a particularly aggressive round of sex, with Dean rutting at him like a dog in heat, and the Angel found he is unusually strung out.

He aches something fierce, and he can feel Dean’s seed inside his passage, warm and wet and filling him up so much Castiel muses he might leak for days afterwards. Some of it has even begun to seep out of his abused hole already, trickling between then clefts of his cheeks and tickling the edge of where his buttocks end and the tops of his thighs begin.

“You aren’t tired?” Castiel murmurs, half of his words muffled due to his face being half buried into the pillow. His eyes remain steady on his Human, and he watches attentively as Dean lowers himself onto his elbows. This movement brings his face within mere inches of the splayed opening of Castiel’s hole, and pleasure quivers in him at seeing the rim to Cas’ entrance red and swollen.

Used, and used _well_ ; just how he loves it.

All Dean has to do is push his finger against the abused ring of muscle- just against it; not even in – and the muscles twitch and ripple from overstimulation. Even the outer edges are slick with his milky cum, and Dean pulls his finger away, obscenely wet.

Another weak whimper escapes Castiel, and his left leg twitches automatically, as if trying to close off his vulnerability and lock Dean away from his exposure. It’s something Dean won’t allow. He gives a semi-hard slap to Cas’ right buttock, and a gasp tears from the Angel’s throat without warning at the sudden sting. The pale skin immediately darkens to a flaring pink, and Dean rubs it soothingly.

“Bad Angel,” Dean teases, before grasping both cheeks in his hands and spreading them as far as they can go. This stretches Castiel’s hole, and a ripple of pain and phantom pleasure dance up his spine. He arches his back slightly without thinking, and his fingers curl into his pillow, trying in vain to help him anchor himself. It seems Dean is ready for another round, amazingly, and Castiel wonders how he will be able to get himself aroused fully enough to give his Human the response he deserves. As he is wondering this, Dean makes all of Castiel’s worries moot when he lowers his mouth onto Castiel’s warm entrance and thrusts his tongue into it without warning.

Sharp, sweet pleasure explodes in Castiel, and he cannot stop the hoarse cry that rips from him against his will.

“D-Dean,” Castiel moans, turning to bury his face fully into the pillow and hide his face away. Having been intimate with each other for some time now, both Dean and Castiel are painfully aware of how unusually sensitive Castiel is- which only strengthens Dean’s conviction of topping more often than not. Besides- he knows Castiel loves it by the way he always loses it when Dean shows him just how experienced he is.

“Taste so fucking good, Cas,” Dean murmurs, lapping his tongue out again to just brush against the swollen muscle, and spreading the slick and cum around it as he does. “I can taste you all damned day.”

When he moves his face away to sit back up on bent knees, a trickle of the slick drips down his reddened lips and chin. He merely licks it clean with his tongue, before turning his focus back to Castiel’s hole, only this time with his fingers. It pleases Dean to no end at how well used and stretched Castiel is- after all, Dean is by no means small –that his finger nearly slides right in without any resistance. Of course, the slick and cum helps the invasion, too.

Either way, despite Castiel no longer being as tight as he was hours earlier, he is still tight enough that Dean’s finger pushing into him causes the Angel’s internal walls to ripple around his digit. The fluttering of the warm, velvety walls make both Castiel and Dean groan at the same time.

“Dean, _please_ ,” Castiel pleads, chancing a look back at his Human. “I don’t think I can… I can’t…” Dean shakes his head before Castiel can finish.

“Shh, baby.” Dean coos, moving one hand to rest it gently on the back of Castiel’s thigh. “Just let me take care of you.”

Castiel licks his lips, still looking a little unsure, before nodding. Dean rewards him with a warm smile, before lowering his eyes back to the swollen rim. He frowns when he sees more of his cum slipping from the swollen hole. That won’t do.

Using his fingers, he scoops at the milky substance, pushing it back into Castiel. A soft squelch fills the air as Dean stuffs it back in without finesse, and pleasure curls in Dean’s chest when he sneakily pushes his finger in further to bump Castiel’s prostate, and the Angel chokes on a sob.

“I love seeing you like this,” Dean talks to him softly, adding a second finger, and curling it up to brush that small bump again. “So drained and used up, but eager for more.”

This time, Castiel lets out another soft sob, but his hip bucks into a half-thrust as the stimulation short circuits his system. Dean’s arousal flares, and as his length thickens with blood and begins to stiffen between his legs; the Human knows he will not receive proper release unless he is buried in his Angel’s wasted hole, pumping his already slick passage with more cum.

“Raise your hips, Cas,” Dean grunts, pulling his fingers out. Castiel’s eyes widen, and for a moment he does not respond. But then he turns his face in the direction of the head board, and moves to brace his hand against it. He knows what is in store for him by the determined gleam in Dean’s eyes, and even though his body hurts in a way that is good, he is more than willing. Slowly, his movements a little jerky, Castiel keeps his chest pressed into the mattress, while raising his hips by slipping onto his knees. The position pushes his butt out and upwards, baring his hole with unerring vulnerability.

Castiel folds one hand under him, burying his face within the fold of his elbow, while his other hand still grips the headboard. Dean slips slowly over Castiel’s back, pressing gentle kisses over the prominent knobs of his spine.

“So _beautiful_ ,” Dean whispers, and of all of the words he has given voice to that evening, those are the ones that bring a furious blush to Castiel’s face. “Love you so much.”

There is comfort in the heavy warmth of Dean’s body covering his own; he can feel the soft hairs of Dean’s thighs brushing against the back of his own. For a moment, the heavy, warm bluntness of the head of Dean’s length tickle at the back of his left thigh. But it is gone as quickly as Castiel registers it, and the Angel can only clench his eyes close and cry out with abandon as Dean shoves into him without preamble. His passage is already slick and stretched from earlier, but that does not seem to matter as the girth and size of Dean seems to split him open even more. With the combination of the cum already in him, Castiel can only grit his teeth and try not to lose himself to the overwhelming sensation of pleasure, and pain, and being so full it makes him want to cry.

“D-Dean… oh, ple-please, Dean. I can’t-!” Castiel garbles desperately, and his voice cuts off into a breathless hitch as Dean gives a particularly hard thrust that slams directly into his swollen prostate.

Castiel literally sees stars.

Dean grips Castiel’s hips with his hands, and sets a steady, hard pace that rips pants from both him and Castiel. Sweat beads roll down the sides of his face, and his spine. All that can be heard are pants for air, and the sloppy, meaty sounds of Dean’s hips slamming into Castiel’s ass. “So damn tight, Cas. Fuck. You’re gonna feel me for days after this,” Dean mutters, and gives a hard thrust that sends a strong shudder through the Angel’s body. It only seems like a few seconds since Dean has slipped inside Cas, but before he knows it, his length is convulsing, squirting out thick waves of cum into the already sloshed passage. When he pulls out, thick ropes rapidly rush out after him, spilling down the sides of Castiel’s thighs. One or two drops manage to fall onto the bed with a muffled splat.

When Dean presses a kiss against the dimples of the Angel’s lower back, Castiel can only let out a heavy sigh.

“There,” Dean smirks, his lips still against Castiel’s skin. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

When the Angel glares righteously at him, Dean can only toss his head back and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to an old SPN Kink meme prompt entitled "Just Trying to Be Holy" in which Dean wants to see his seed leaking out of a wasted Castiel. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
